


【小洛豪】米谷牛奶

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019, 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: 贵州蜜月的黏黏小互动~
Kudos: 103





	【小洛豪】米谷牛奶

**Author's Note:**

> 被lofpb之后加更了，往后播了一段2333

“豪哥？——”  
何洛洛轻手轻脚地走进来，小声叫任豪的名字。  
他们分到的这间实木房间吊顶不是很高，连门也是不安玻璃的，门窗紧闭后就像个小小的密室。  
他回身带上门，犹豫了片刻，还是没上锁。  
地上的杂物被稍微整理了一下，他和任豪的杯子被整齐地码在墙边。  
所猜测的洁癖终于发作的人正在单薄的一层地铺上睡着，两手背在脑后，看着不甚愉快的浅眠之中，眉心正微微蹙起。  
少年走到窗边把帘子拉得更严，再轻轻走回来，在枕边蹲下，看着他安静的睡颜。  
秋日正向西坠去，日光在慢慢陷进沉睡。周遭的人忙碌了一天此时都与日头一样趋于疲倦了，更别提已经睡在这里的男友。  
想必是因为太累。自己力气小，两个人分到一组，体力活都是他在干，任豪自己又没少各处帮忙。  
这么一想，心里就生出些愧疚。虽然他的确不太拎得动，也乐得被他偏爱宠溺一些。  
——所以干嘛背着手睡觉啊！  
何洛洛叹口气，有点失落地跨进靠墙的里侧，堪堪掀开被子勉强坐进去。  
独自坐了一会，他又忍不住去看任豪，手指鬼使神差地碰了碰他的肘尖。  
“好软……”  
“什么软？”  
面前的人睁开一只眼睛看他，把何洛洛吓了一跳。  
“啊没事！你——睡你的。今天辛苦了。”  
少年感觉自己心跳有些加速。  
“我睡醒了。”  
任豪坐起来靠近他，盯着他扑闪扑闪的双眼，把他逼到后背都快贴在墙上。  
“你干嘛……再回去睡会儿吧，晚上还有东西要录呢。”  
何洛洛推推他的胸膛。  
推不动。倒是两块隔着T恤都看得过分明显的胸肌颇让他有些男性魅力爆炸的感觉。  
任豪紧盯着他道：“晚上这里摄像机就开了。”  
“那现在……？”  
何洛洛感觉自己有点心跳加速。  
“没开。确认过了。嗯……”  
男人说着就像大型犬一样抱住了他，脑袋埋在他颈后蹭来蹭去，还嗅了两下他身上的味道。  
“出汗啦……我刚才去跳了舞。还要做拉伸的。”  
“没事……”  
大手缠在他纤细的腰间摩挲两把，任豪带着点鼻音的声音慢慢弱下去，他好像抱着他又要睡着了。  
“任豪？”  
何洛洛拍拍他的背。  
“你这么困呐……”他搂着对方无奈地笑道。  
“有一点。快好了……”  
“你怎么拿我充电。”何洛洛伸手揉揉任豪的头发，有点反过来学他的意味。  
任豪也不避着，啄一下他的侧脸，拉着他躺下，“陪我躺一会儿。”

枕靠枕紧紧挨在了一起，何洛洛的被子倒被他扒拉到了一边，人被他揽进怀里靠在胸膛上。  
何洛洛往下挪了挪，心照不宣地贴近了他的胸口。  
任豪把方才渡了自己双腿的体温的棉被扯到方能盖住何洛洛锁骨的位置，牵牵他贴在自己身侧的左手。  
被子的上半部分还是微凉的，何洛洛却觉得自己热得很。  
他向任豪的方向微侧着脸和身子，对方应该看不到，自己在他温热而起伏均匀的胸前悄悄脸红的样子。  
“……豪哥。”  
“我想抱抱你。”  
他斗胆翻过身去抱住了任豪。右手跨过他的腰窝，轻轻搭在任豪宽阔的背上。  
男人轻笑了一下，也转过身来搂住他，一边在他腰侧摸着，一边抽了掖在里面保暖的内衬出来，顺着伸进去揉他的臀。  
“都跟你说出汗了……”  
男孩身子一颤，脑袋埋在他胸口嘟哝，身子倒是很乖地顺着往后撅了撅，送进正欺负着他的手掌里。  
“我又不伸进去。”  
任豪颇为享受地隔着一层布料揉捏他的屁股，默默品味着弹性上的一点变化。  
身子靠在一起，腿也无意识地贴在一处乱蹭，何洛洛突然感受到腿心蹭到了什么东西。  
当然，他好像，也蹭到对方了。  
“硬了？”  
任豪抽出手来拍拍他舒服得翘起了圆弧的屁股，捏住他的下巴逼他看自己。  
少年的眼睛还是盛着一泓水泽似的晶晶亮亮，情动起来更显得动人。脸蛋红得倒快，难怪一直埋在他胸口里不愿出来。  
接吻比直接抚触能更快地让何洛洛兴奋，他了解。  
他凑上前轻车熟路地吮住男孩的下唇，把他害羞的哼声在喉间堵住。  
到情难自禁地探舌回应起他来的时候，何洛洛突然按住了他的肩，“摄像头是没开，他俩回来怎么办？”  
“你想做盖被子藏不住的事吗，洛洛同学？”  
“……不是！”  
何洛洛一口气憋着，正着姿势躺平回去，气鼓鼓地看向右边的墙，又翻了个身。  
任豪顺势把他收进怀里，不怀好意地沿着他露出来的一截小腹往下摸，揉弄他微微昂扬的腿间两把。  
“一会就开工录节目了，我还有点困，宝贝帮帮我好不好。”  
“会被发现的……哎，耳朵……”  
他实在是没办法了。任豪从后面啃着他咬着他，然后一把将他扳到正面对着自己，引着他的手往长裤被异物顶起来的中心碰去。  
“就一次。只要手。”任豪的力道和语气都不容他拒绝。  
“你把被子盖住了，不许掀起来……”  
面庞挂着欲泣的表情，何洛洛半闭着眼睛抿着唇，害怕又兴奋地剥开他腿间卡着的衣料，下定决心似的握了上去。  
好烫。  
“你这还不精神……”  
他瞪圆了眼睛看任豪。  
24岁的成熟男性眼珠转了转，亲亲他光洁的额头。  
“我真的想你，好几天没抱你了，就这一次，好不好，洛洛。”  
“停停停！太肉麻了，怎么回事啊你……”  
“我想要你。”  
这个攻势简直是没完没了了。  
何洛洛抿着唇用手握住任豪性器的中间向下捋。  
单他一只小小的左手是握不住任豪这样赫然的尺寸的。灼人的温度一点点从茎身透进他的掌心，男孩用指腹小心碰着上面凸起的筋脉，咽了咽口水——  
他微颤着手指抚摸到前端，指尖沾上了从顶部流下的液体，抹在炽热而干涩的柱身上。  
到根部的过程是那样漫长。突然意识到进入过自己身体的这根东西有多么惊人的长度，何洛洛有些难以抑制的兴奋。  
“好长啊，哥。”  
“再帮我揉揉下面。”  
“这？”  
少年戳了戳根部柔软硕大的球。一只手包不住的，他即刻侧过身子来，两手一起侍奉起任豪的下面。调整了片刻他便一手轻掐着一边睾丸帮他揉捏、另只手加速撸动起来。  
盖着被子又卡着肩膀的姿势显然有些吃力了，何洛洛沾了满手的先走液，轻喘着躺下，动了动自己酸麻的肩膀。  
“这样好累啊……”  
他不甘心，翻了个身又开始继续。整个性器都被他抹得变滑，手里的速度自然也快起来。  
任豪摸了摸他微张着的唇。  
“嗯？——”  
“他们应该暂时不回来的。”任豪的声音有点哑，听着很是性感。  
“我知道，赵让肯定会带也哥出去呀……但是……”  
“这样太慢了。”  
“那？”  
何洛洛对他眨眨眼。他的双眸就像一匹不小心跑进陌生森林里的小鹿的眼睛，脸颊像一颗小红苹果。  
任豪不语，在下面按住他的手腕，托着他的腰俯身吻上去。他勾着何洛洛的舌头吻出水声来，贪婪地舔他的齿列，摸他黏黏腻腻的指缝，轻挠他被自己的性器弄得发热的手心。  
“唔……豪哥……”  
男孩被他吻得气喘吁吁，情动得下身也彻底昂扬了起来。他松口想叫任豪，男人只与他对视片刻，而后又闭上眼不容他反抗地吻下来。  
何洛洛在这方面有些洁癖，不曾想吻着吻着，任豪跟他在被子下边十指相扣了。  
……好热啊。——  
被揽进怀里顺着安抚了几下后背之后，何洛洛猛地掀开被子，翻身骑在了任豪身上。  
他躲闪着被自己压在身下的人的眼神，身子慢慢蹭下去，犹犹豫豫地，在他身上跪趴好。  
只抬头用潮湿的眼睛望了任豪一眼，男孩再未多说一句话，张开方才被深吻蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇，闭上眼将他的前端含进了嘴里。  
没有人会进来的，不会有人进来的。很快，很快……他这样给自己催眠。  
任豪坐起来抚摸他颤动着的背，轻轻地揉他柔软的头发，甚至不忍心加重手掌的力度让他吮得再深些。  
他不加忍耐，很快到达了欲望的临界点，拍拍男孩的肩示意他松口，却只见他摇摇头呜咽了一声。  
一时上涌的热血让他终于选择按住了何洛洛的后脑，在他被自己塞得满满而因强忍着的干呕本能不断翕动的喉间射了出来。  
阳精的腥膻味是何洛洛不能忍受的，他大口喘着气，噙着泪水颤抖地抱住他，“水……”  
任豪边顺着他的后背边回身去找，从后面抄了已经开封的一盒递给他道：“这里有牛奶。”  
“……嗯。”  
“宝贝辛苦了，好了，别哭……”  
何洛洛咬着小小的吸管拼命地喝，眼泪一串一串地往下掉，想必刚才是怕极了。  
“盖被子，豪哥……”  
“好。看不到的，不怕了好不好？……对不起，洛洛。我任性了。”  
“没有……我不讨厌的。我也想跟你……”  
——他还是羞于开口。  
任豪也不强迫他说，依旧温柔又心疼地看着他，笑着点点闷声撅起嘴的小孩的额头。  
又喝了一阵，何洛洛放下已然空掉的奶盒，又弱弱地抽噎了一下。

“……我想跟你多待在一起。”  
他抱住任豪这样说道。

**Author's Note:**

> 这种纯爱风，天呐……我好久没写过这样的了。  
> 换换口味也不错，今后的时间里当然还是会多加练习更有冲突更hot的风格。


End file.
